Yin Yang Yo! (2018 series)
This is a reboot of the 2006 Jetix/Disney XD cartoon of the same name. It will debut on Cartoon Network at Fall 2018. Sypnosis 11-year-old rabbit twins Yin and Yang, under training by their mentoring panda sensei Master Yo, try to master their Woo Foo powers to fight rising forces of evil while trying to get over their sibling rivalry and adjust living the rest of their traumatic childhood. Compared to the original, the show may dig deeper into Yin's and Yang's origins. While keeping most of the old characters, new characters are added. While trying to retain its comedic charm and still be as funny as the original show, this one can sometimes have darker and mature tones. Characters Team Woo Foo *Yang: Yin's twin brother, Woo Foo Knight of might, and argubly the show's main protagonist. Like the original series, Yang is stubborn, hyperenergetic, aggressive, strong-willed, and not too bright. He enjoys playing video games and his smartphone, rap music, showing off, comic books and manga, motorcycles, and even comedy. He has a crush on streetwise farm girl Lina. Surprisingly, he is stronger and faster than the original Yang, meaning he can lift over a hundred tons without straining himself, bend even the coldest steel, crush the thickest of concrete, run so fast even the eagle's eye can't track him, and is extremely agile, athletic, and flexible. Despite his scatterbrained personality, he is an expert on reading Asian language, mostly Japanese. He enjoys eating Chinese food also. Voiced by Greg Cipes. *Yin: Yang's twin sister, Woo Foo Knight of magic, and the nicer and smarter of the two despite her stubbornness she shares with her brother. She enjoys cute animals, the environment, learning, cleaning, dolls, and cute boys. Yin usually plays with her smartphone to take pictures of her and her friends and record diaries. She can perform magic spells and fire orbs and fire, levitate and teleport, and can become invisible. Voiced by Amanda Leighton. *Master Yo: the elderly panda sensei of the duo. He may be lazy, selfish, grouchy, flatuent, gluttonous, arrogant, and not much of a decent father figure, Master Yo is wise and willing to help his students master their Woo Foo powers to aid them in a war against evil forces especially the Night Master. While still being suave, crafty, and streetwise, this new Master Yo is into 70s music compared to the original character who is thrived in 60s music. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Villains The Night Master's Organization *The Night Master: said to be "the evilest as evil is". Modeled after a bat, the unnamed Night Master usually hides in the shadows while scheming his evil plans. He is responsible for hypnotizing the world into thinking that Woo Foo is stupid. He is an expert shapeshifter and manipulator. He lets his minions (like Ultimoose, Zarnot, etc.) to carry out his plans. Voiced by Robert Englund. *Ultimoose: a very tough-as-nails and determined bodybuilding moose who is sadly neither tall or smart. He is armed with robotic antlers that can do almost anything. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. *Zarnot: formerly Yang's favorite toy he had when he was young, but threw him out when he turned eleven. When (to be announced) brought him to life, he is now an evil death machine seeking revenge. He can sometimes upgrade himself and enlarge at will. Voiced by Mr. Lawrence. Other Villains *Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard: the most recurring villain Yin and Yang ever faced. Just as comedic and vile as his original counterpart, Carl too has a plan to plunge the world into eternal darkness and vows to dethrone the Night Master. Voiced by Daran Norris. *Jolly Jeff: once a proud and friendly founder and spokesman of a 1960s-esque toy store. But government agents took it down after discovering that the toys pose a hazard to health and safety. Devastated, Jeff snaps and turns to his evil ways. He has an army of killer toys, and toys as weapons. Voiced by Tom Kenny. *Chung Pow Kitties: a trio of kittens with many talents such as: ninjas, rock stars, broadway stars, and anchormen. Despite their fame, don't let those cute looks fool you; they're hardened crooks! Yang once joined them since he is their biggest fan (well, he used to), but disowned himself from the group since he discovered their evil intentions involving stealing weapons from the armory! All voiced by Tara Strong with vocals by Frank Welker. *Smoke: A hyper-active female with more distinctively anime-like eyes who was, supposedly, Yang's girlfriend until it was revealed to be an elaborate plot for the completion of her quest. Yin and Yang eventually capture the two into Smoke's Prison Prism. Voiced by Tara Strong. *Mirrors: Smoke's rivaled brother. When Smoke uses Yang in the battle tournament, Mirrors obtains Yin to fight her. Yin and Yang managed to use one of the Forever Friend Prisms to imprison Smoke and Mirrors. Voiced by Jess Harnell. *Mastermind: An evil mittens-wearing wizard who was a big threat years ago. Now he's just a brain in a skull and mittens looking for a body to regain his reign of evil. Voiced by John Kassir. *Brother Herman: Carl's younger brother who is getting more attention from his mother. Compared to Carl who is a roach, Herman is an ant. An experienced war general, he is sadistic, strategic, deadly, indestructible, selfish, and ill-mannered. Way back, he fought with Master Yo once when he attacked most of the world. Voiced by Spike Spencer. *Yuck: a combination of Yang's aggression and Yin's bossiness, Yuck wants to be a Woo Foo Knight, but Master Yo declines. He is once destroyed, but the Night Master found the rest of his disappearing lifeforce and body, and reanimates him so he can become real. Many people don't know about Yuck's gender since he made of both Yin's and Yang's DNA. Repulsive-looking as is, he is into anything gross and disgusting. Voiced by Greg Cipes. *Kraggler: a beyond-elderly gargoyle and Master Yo's old rival. He has an ability to drain his victims' youth to make himself younger. He is not up to speed due to his old age and can barely remember a thing and has terrible vocabulary. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *Saranoia: a beautiful but unstable sorceress with an awful childhood. She is discriminated by her sexist father who lets her do ALL kinds of work while her older brother Mark plays and slacks off. And she sees Yin as a perfect candidate to "free her" from mundane and destroy Yang and Master Yo since they remind her of her family members. She is armed with an array of different wands that turn her into a different type of witch. Voiced by Candi Milo. *Fastidious: a cleanliness-obsessed hamster with a British accent. He is often seen in a hamster ball that operates his machines, mostly his Hamsterbot. And he'll do anything to make the world "a clean, healthy, and better place", even if it means conquering it. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. *Pondscum: a rapping fish who dons a robot suit modeled after a rapper/pimp. For someone streetwise, he has a Swedish accent. He is obsessed with bling, and will do anything to get it. He is usually seen traveling with his "Blixens." Voiced by Phil LaMarr. *Krowngar: a fiery, bloodhungry demon from the Underworld who lost his touch because everyone thinks he's "70s-80s dated", much to his chagrin. He also has anger issues; he can secrete intense flames that get hotter the madder he gets. He admits in one episode that he has ODD and took his anger out on his family. Voiced by Corey Burton. *Benny: a spoiled seven-year-old who got disowned by his parents for being "annoying and greedy." Without a family, he vents his problems on everyone, acting out and causing bratty actions that sometimes go too far, allowing Yin and Yang to foil him every time. He also does typical evil deeds for fun. He has a treehouse as a secret lair. Voiced by Debi Derryberry. *Wizardamia: a grouchy, smart-alecky wizard who can hardly wait to get back into action as a bad guy. Of course his wand is made to warp reality, he still is inexperienced and it still doesn't have enough power to do so. He is suffering from a midlife crisis, and is also arachnophobic. Voiced by Jim Cummings. Allies *Lina: Yang's crush and a pretty, streetwise 12-year-old. But she couldn't be fooled, she is easily angered, and is physically fit. She is also good friends with Yin. Of course keeps having feelings for Yang, his behavior keeps turning her off every time. She always argues with her father. Voiced by Crystal Scales. *Roger Skelewog Jr.: a local bully and son of a formerly-once-feared warrior Roger. Of course a jerk, he is somehow a big baby. His motives of bullying Yin and Yang are unknown. Voiced by Eric Bauza. *Dave: a dorky, whiny tree kid who ALWAYS talks about going to school. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. *Coop: a shy, nerdy chicken who has a crush on Yin. He keeps feeling that the world has rejected him. Voiced by Tom Kenny. *Boogeyman: The Boogie Man is a disco-loving green monster, and a friend from Yin and Yang. Voiced by Bumper Robinson. *Jobeaux: A Redneckistanian practicing Woo Foo, while being disliked by his teachers, Yin and Yang, as a stupid, smelly hick. He has a pet armadillo named Fuzzy Thunder that hides in his mouth, giving him a hick accent. Voiced by Bill Engvall. Marvel Superheroes *Iron Man/Tony Stark: a billionaire CEO of Stark Enterprises who now has an Arc Reactor to keep him alive. He has a variety of hi-tech battle suits and armor. He can shoot missiles, beams, and repulsors. He is the leader of the Avengers. Voiced by Adrian Pasadar. *Captain America/Steve Rogers: a super-soldier frozen in ice in 1943 until present time. Hard-working, honorable, and an expert strategist, he is armed with a powerful shield that ricochets. He is second-in-command of the Avengers. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith. *Hulk/Bruce Banner: a giant, green, muscle-bound being who was once the brilliant scientist Bruce Banner. He can jump great distances, land from even the highest feet above, and displays such mind-blowing strength. The angrier he gets, the more deadly he gets. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. *Thor: the God of Thunder from Asgard. He has an agenda with his scheming half-brother Loki. His trademark weapon is the mystical hammer Mjlonir that can secrete electrical attacks, open dimensional gateways through time and space, and help Thor fly. Voiced by Travis Willingham. *Hawkeye/Clint Barton: a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who grew up in a circus. Known to be born with extremely keen sensory and flawless accuracy. Alongside with peak acrobatic skills, he is armed with a bow and a variety of arrows with different functions. Voiced by Troy Baker. *Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff: a Russian spy and former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. The only female Avenger, she is at the top of human perfection and is very acrobatic and stealthy. Armed with a suit and staffs that glow. She has a past about the infamous "Red Room Program." Voiced by Laura Bailey. *Falcon/Sam Wilson: an Avenger who dons a battlesuit with wings and a robotic drone named Redwing. He too is academically gifted. Voiced by Bumper Robinson. *Spider-Man/Peter Parker: a genius high-schooler who got bit by a radioactive spider and lost his Uncle Ben to an armed thug. He is armed with web-shooters he can use to make webbing that lets him swing to get by and trap his foes. He is the youngest superhero Yin and Yang met so far. Voiced by Robbie Daymond. *Ant-Man/Scott Lang: a former petty thief who uses his suit to make him shrink or grow. He can use it to communicate with ants and increase his fighting abilities. Voiced by Grant George. *Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze: a skeleton-like antihero whose powers only work at night in the presence of evil. He can shoot fire, wield his chain weapon, and ride his trademark Flame Cycle. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Minor * Melodia: A yellow-green aardvark who is the princess of the Stink Aardvarks. She is in love with Yang for his filthy ways, and despises all things clean. Voiced by Lauren Tom. * President Muffin: He is a goat and the president of the town that Yin and Yang live in. Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Episodes ''Yin Yang Yo! (2018 series)/Episodes'' Merchandise Comics See Yin Yang Yo! Comics Toys See ''Yin Yang Yo! (2018 Toy Line)'' Video Games Reception Critical Reception Awards and Nominations Production Notes TBA Channels *Cartoon Network (USA) *YTV (Canada) *TV Tokyo (Japan) Ratings *TV-Y7-FV (Cartoon Network) (USA) Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Reboot Category:Remakes Category:Animated Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney shows Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Reboots Category:TV Series Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Hasbro